Wake Up Call
by xocharleyfletcherxo
Summary: Sonny is scared, alone in her house, who does she choose to call at 4am? Channy One shot!


**A/N: I did this in the middle of the night, as always. This is my first ever one-shot, I was half asleep when I wrote it so it's not going to be brilliant, well that's my excuse anyway :D. This is rated K because there is nothing that bad in here :). This has no POV's it's from both really…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny or Chad, if I did, well a lot more would have happened by now!**

* * *

Sonny shot awake; turning on her bedside lamp, whenever her mother went on a business trip, leaving her alone in the apartment, Sonny would never feel safe. She reached across her bedside table to find her phone; 4am, _I can't get to sleep now _she thought.

So Sonny called the one person , she knew would come and see her at this insane hour, she had no idea why but she needed him. Sonny obviously didn't want to call him because she knew that in the morning he would probably make a joke about it being the egoistic jerk that he is.

She hit number 2 on speed dial, her mother was first; after a few rings he picked up.

"Hey Chad!" She cheered down the phone as Chad tried to register what was happening. He looked at the caller ID, he already knew it was her, he just didn't believe it. But sure enough a picture of the chuckle head herself grinning from ear to ear was plastered over the screen of his phone.

"S-sonny? What's up?" He managed to ask though still half asleep.

"Oh, urm" Now she was wondering what made her want to call him; of all people!

"What is it Sonny? It's 4 in the morning you better have a good reason for waking up the Chad Dylan Cooper." Chad whispered down the phone sounding harsher than he intended.

"Sorry to bother you Chad, just go back to sleep, it doesn't matter." She was beginning to regret even thinking about calling Chad at this hour; Sonny was about to press end when she heard Chad speak.

"Sonny, do you need me to come over?" Chad didn't really know why he was asking her this, he shouldn't care; however when Allison Munroe is involved he has no choice but to care.

"Would you Chad? Because I had a bad dream and I can't get back to sleep now and mum's away and you're the only person I thought to call and I-"

Chad, although amused by Sonny's ramble, interrupted her. "So I'm coming over because your scared?"

_Here's the part where he makes fun _Sonny inwardly groaned. "I'm not scared"

"Yes you are Munroe"

"No I'm not Cooper!"

"Are"

"Not"

By this point Chad was on the freeway almost at Sonny house, "OK Sonny, you're not scared. I'll let you win this once; but only because we both know I'm right."

Sonny sighed because he _was_ right and this would be the only time she won against Chad Dylan Cooper. "That was nice of you Chad, thanks"

"I would say anytime but that would be a lie; Chad Dylan Cooper is only nice on a rare occasion and not many people get to see this side of me." Sonny chuckled at this, she then heard a knock on he door, a squeal escaped her mouth as she hid beneath her covers.

Chad heard this and laughed "Chill Sonny, it's just me, come and open the door!" Sonny let out a sigh of relief seeing how childish she seemed as Chad chuckled at her again. She made her way through the living room turning on the lights as she went; things always seemed scarier in the dark.

Both Sonny and Chad had their phones still pressed up against their ears as Sonny opened the door.

"Hey" Chad said as he put away his phone.

"Hey" Repeated Sonny as she put her phone on the table. Chad was still wearing his light blue plaid bottoms and white t-shirt with a bag slung over his shoulder; _probably with hair products in_, Sonny giggled inwardly.

"So…" Chad said still standing in Sonny's doorway.

"So…" Sonny repeated him again.

"Are you going to let me in or are standing here for the rest of the night?" Chad asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh yea, come in" She said as she gestured to her living room with her arms outstretched as she moved out of his way. Chad closed the door behind him and put his bag on the floor.

"So can we go to sleep now because that's what I came here for right?" Sonny blushed slightly and rolled her eyes as they made their way to her bedroom. Her bed lamp was still on so Sonny lay down on her side underneath her covers and Chad did the same; facing her.

After a few minutes of silence Chad asked, "Why did you call me and not one of your fellow chuckle heads?" This caused Sonny to blush once again and took a while to think of her answer.

"Honestly? I don't know, I suppose I feel safer with you here" Sonny knew he would never let her live this down anyway so she may as well tell him the truth, well the almost truth.

Chad smiled "Well I'm glad you called."

"Good" Sonny grinned.

"Good" Chad whispered softly causing Sonny to giggle.

Sonny yawned loudly, remembering what time it was but she wanted to ask Chad a question too before they fell asleep. "Chad?"

"Mmhm" He mumbled sleepily.

"What do you think of me?" Chad was surprised by this question.

"What do you mean?" Even though he already knew, he was just trying to avoid the answer.

"Well, we argue a lot and say stupid things but then we have those rare sweet moments, it confuses me and I wanted to know what you _actually_ thought of me." Sonny blurted out, barely keeping her eyes open as she blushed again.

"Honestly?" Repeating her words from before, he continued. "I think you are funny, I enjoy arguing with you but not as much as I enjoy the _sweet moments _with you. You are the only person that can make me care about someone but myself and I admire you for that. I think you are beautiful and you are like my own little Sonshine." Chad looked up at Sonny who was now sleeping, he had finally plucked up all that courage to tell her how he felt and she had fallen asleep! "Oh and one more thing, I really, really like you."

With that he lay down on his back and put his arm around Sonny who gently fell with her head resting on his chest. Chad smiled softly at the sleeping girl in his arms and closed his eyes; little did he know that Sonny Munroe heard everything he said.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm, yea kind of bad really. Haha, oh well, I would have added a kiss but it seemed sweeter this way and this is the kind of ending Disney would have had except Disney would never let them sleep in the same bed lmao! Please review, I would really like to know what you all thought.**


End file.
